


Battles

by Marionette_Ame



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Kentas ignores M-21's advice and loses a fight.
Relationships: Kentas & M-21 (Noblesse)
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815646
Kudos: 25





	Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 10. “Always have an escape plan” 11. “I wonder what will get you killed first – your loyalty or your stubbornness?” M-21 and Kentas. No ships. You can pick the genre. :3

The sight of soldiers on the field made Kentas' blood thrum with excitement. There were even magician- and how could this possibly get better. Before he let his troops charge forward someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at them.

The grey of his hair like the previous lord of their people, the scar on his lip, the smug condescending look...

"What is it?"

M-21 was one of his close comrades and he was willing to listen to him. Whether he'd take his words to heart was another matter though. Though sometimes useful, he was awfully pushy too. It made people less likely to listen and Kentas was one of those people.

"Be careful. This isn't like the previous battles; the enemies are much more skilled than the bandits you faced before."

Kentas laughed, voice booming- "You worry too much. I'll be fine."

"..."

M-21 sighed, worry obvious in his eyes. He said nothing though, and Kentas didn't ask.

Perhaps he should have.

The battle was a difficult one. Much more difficult than he had anticipated it to be and so he charged out with his troops to not only defeat the enemy soldiers but to protect their prince as well. This was the man he hoped to one day swear his loyalty to and he'd be damned if he let him die.

Mid-battle he heard M-21 behind him softly murmur with resignation, "I wonder what will get you killed first- your loyalty or your stubbornness?"

Though he'd wanted to answer, the clash of steel distracted him and he jumped back in eagerly to fight. Many times again M-21 would warn him; sometimes he listened, sometimes he didn't. Soon though things took a turn for the worse. They were surrounded and his troops fell like flies. One by one until a magician cast a spell, and then he too was dead.

...

...

...

"How?!" Kentas growled, annoyed, though he was careful not to break the controller in his hands, "It was going perfectly in the beginning!"

"I told you not to underestimate the enemy," M-21 said, lounging lazily on the sofa beside him, "How many times have I told you? Always have an escape plan."

"If I escape the battle is lost!"

"From being surrounded, not from the battle itself. You need to think about strategy here. These aren't werewolves or nobles or modified humans. They're normal people who don't regenerate."

That made Kentas go quiet, then- "How far is Lunark on her route?"

He didn't like the amused smile that stretched out at his question- "Way ahead of you. You're falling behind even though she only started playing after you."

Though he wasn't fond of how M-21 had phrased it- Lunark only started playing a week after- it did fire up his spirit. There was no way he could let her finish her route before him! So, with determination blazing in his eyes, Kentas restarted the battle.

He wouldn’t lose _twice_.


End file.
